Potter family tree
by sachaelle
Summary: Peverell, Potter, Evans family tree.
1. Chapter 1

THE PEVERELL-POTTER-EVANS FAMILIES TREE  
THE PEVERELL

Ignotus Peverell—–Calisto Ravenclaw  
Ignatus Peverell—–Selenka Slytherin  
Iolanthe Peverell—–Hardwin Potter

THE POTTER  
Linfred The Potter of Stinckcomb—–Claye Le Craftsman(1200)  
Hardwin Potter—Iolanthe Peverell (1300)  
Frederick Potter(1400)  
Ianwin Potter(1500)  
Ralston Potter(1600)  
Abraham Potter(1600)  
Atticus Potter(1700)  
Calloum Potter(1800)  
Henry Potter—- Helena Smith-Fleamont (1900)  
Fleamont Potter —–Euphemia(1900)  
Charlus Potter— Dorea Black(1900)  
James Potter—–Lily Evans(1900)  
THE NEW BLACK

Iola Black—Bob Hitchens  
Phineas Black—-Ursula Flints  
India Black-Hitchens—-Leandro Brown-Parkinston  
Böotes Black-Hitchens  
Beid Orealis Black-Hitchens

Philneas Black—Ursula Flints  
Phoenix Black-Flints—Eudora Shafic  
Perseus Black-Flints—Coral Fawcet

India Hitchens—-Leandro Brown-Parkinston  
Lindia-Brown-Parkinston  
Marius Black—–Felicia Redwood  
Vicente Brown Redwood  
Esme Cordelia Brown-Redwood—Forest Rowan Ambrose Evans  
Petunia Evans—Vernon Dursley  
Lilly Evans—-James Potter

Perseus Black-Flints—-Coral Fawcet  
Wulf Triton Black-Fawcet  
Wolfgang Black-Fawcett, Forest Rowan Ambrose Evans  
Rowan Ambrose Evans—-Esme Cordelia Brown-Redwood


	2. Chapter 2

Ignotus Peverell married Calisto Ravenclaw, they had a son named Ignatus who married Selenka Slytherin. Ignatius and Selenka only had one daughter who survived to adulthood Iolanthe. Iolanthe married Hadwin the eldest son of the newly formed Clan Potter. His parents were Linfred the Potterer of Stinkcomb, and Claye the Crafter. Their eldest son was named Frederick who himself, married Geraldine a French witch who was descended from the alleged illegitimate offspring of Godric Griffindor (the woman to give her child a connection to the father that did not claim him publicly started the tradition of giving the children a name with a letter G). Their eldest was Ianwin who married a French witch named Sandrine (like his mother) Duvernier a muggleborn graduate of Beaubatton. They had two famous children Ralston and Abraham. Ralston who married Lorena Digory-Craftman, while Abraham married an American-Indian witch Aponi, their child was called Zyanya. Ralston and Lorena eldest was Atticus who married Karina Handwerklish a pureblood from what will be Germany. Their eldest was named Calloum who married Alexandria VonHoffer an Austrian pureblood witch. Their son Henry married a witch named Ellen Smith-Fleamont(from the Smith family who claims to be a direct line from Helga Hufflepuff). They called their first born Fleamont as Ellen was the last of her line and wanted to pass the name on they had another child named Charlus. Fleamont married a witch called Euphemia Shafic, and they had a son called James. Charlus married Dorea and they had a son named Elian continuing the Black family to name their offspring after stars and constellation. James would marry Lilly Evans and have Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Linfred the Potterer married Claye the Crafter. Together they pottered around their property creating bowls and others item, that makes. You a bit better when you used them. For a more permanent solution, Linfred could concoct a remedy that would heal you like THAT.  
Hardwin and later with his wife Iolanthe would continue the tradition.  
Frederick would team up with his cousins of the Craftsman clan (his grandmother had accidentally created a magical branch of the family) open a sponsor program for any child with a slightly magical gift was sponsored. And to employ all the children his family had somehow sponsored founded POTTER SHIPPING.  
Ianwin along with his wife will extend it. And to sell what they were importing founded POTTERCRAFT MARKET.  
Ralston went into politics and Abraham went to the colony to supposedly facilitates transaction there got roped into beings one of the first Auror. The job was so dangerous that when he met and married his wife he did so in secret. Unfortunately his fear turn to be valid as he was killed in the line of duty. His wife went back to her people. She was pregnant at the time and on giving birth, gave the girl her last name. Ralston who went to take the body back found about them in his brother journal, track them down, and upon verifying the child was indeed his niece, add them to the Potter/Craftman trust, established by Frederick to take care of every Potter/Craftsman descendant. The trust keep providing for Abraham descendants till today even though none of them ever was named Potter. .  
Atticus was the first Potter after the Statute of Secrecy was passed. Thus he was the first to grow up with the anti-muggle sentiment. Ralston after seeing his party win, and the change it brought in wizards mindset, founded the muggles schools (all eight of them) from the ash of the sponsor program that would have become illegal with the way the statue was written, thus legalizing what his opponents was going to use to take him down, that way the program still existed in another form, and the family could still help muggleborn children. Because of the change Atticus was the first to marry a pure pureblood (no muggle in each side in four generation) from Durmstrand. He also copyrighted all the healing potion his ancestors had invented, and created a company to manage it.  
Calloum married a pureblood (barely qualified as she was a third generation), who was also from Durmstrand.  
Henry following his great-grandfather was a politician.  
Fleamont not as altruistic as his father, choose instead to manage the family business. Not content to just rest on the laurels of his successful ancestors, he invented an hair potion (sleekeasy) taking care of the second thing his father curse him with, as nothing could be done for the first (his first name). Then he team up with a muggle develop and sell a GAM of natural organic hair products in the muggle world.  
Charlus followed his father in politics becoming the English ambassador in the ICW.  
Ralston to comply with the alliance his ancestor Linfred, and that another ancestor Frederick had legalized, married the last Craftman, bringing both POTTER SHIPPING and POTTERCRAFT MARKET under one family.  
Atticus was the first to inherit both. He went on to found POTTER POTION MANUFACTURER himself. Fleamont founded POTTER HAIRCAIR, and confounded AURORA HAIR. James was the sole heir of all those company, and Harry his heir will eventually inherit them all also.


	4. Chapter 4

The 13 children of Linfred the Potterer

Hardwin (1 born son who would later take the surname Potter)

Clementhia (1 daughter, 2 child. Took the surname Potter)

Haïleena(2 daughter, 3 child. Took the surname Potter)

Ludovic(2 son, 4 child. Took the surname Potter)

Kastan(3 son, 5 child. Took the surname Potter)

Anagnase(3 daughter, 6 child. Took the surname PotterCraft)

Ignis(4 daughter, 7 child. Took the surname Pottercraft)

Agatha(5 daughter, 8 child. Took the surname Pottercraft)

Kestan (4 son, 9 child. Took the surname Pottercraft)

Linwig(5 son, 10 child. Took the surname Pottercraft)

Ekaterina (6 daughter, 11 child. Took the surname Pottercraft)

Anaïse(7 daughter, 12 child. Took the surname Pottercraft)

Claywingdor(6 son, 13 child. Took the surname Potter ).


End file.
